feelings
by sheshemarie
Summary: at a christmas party Cath and Nick discover and explore their feelings. okay so a few changes have been made since i realised that when i published it some of the story got cut out.
1. what a night

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or csi if I did there would be more smut hehe**

Feelings.

ns pov:

We were at the company Christmas party in the Tangiers casino, Grissom had already left I had a feeling he only came because of Sara. As I looked out onto the dance floor from my place at the bar I noticed her dancing with one of the day shift idiots, her strawberry blonde hair swinging around her slender shoulders, her hips swaying to the music. I found myself aroused at the way her body was moving, I suddenly realised that I was watching my Co-worker Catherine Willows and getting turned on by her, that wasn't right I had known her for years now and had never thought of her that way until now.

I tried to get the thoughts of what I wanted to do to that amazing body out of my head but was losing that battle and every time that stupid git touched her I felt a surge of anger as if to say get off my woman even though she had no idea how I felt, until now I had had no idea that I felt this way about her.

As I watched her swinging her hips to the beat of the music I had this awful feeling I was being watched, and it was by the very person I was watching as I looked up into her eyes she had a cheeky smirk on her face so I knew she had seen me staring at her. I felt the rush of heat in my face as I started to blush from being caught in the act and I quickly diverted my eyes back to the bar and lost myself in my thoughts about what to do with these feelings when I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around to see who had tapped me I was staring into those big blue eyes of hers.

'come and dance with me Nicky' she said

'erm no I...I'm ok here' I stammered.

Man she could make me nervous.

'I'm not gunna take no for an answer Nick you've been stood there all night' With that she took hold of my hand (wow as soon as her skin touched mine it felt like electric was coursing up my arm) and led me to the middle of the dance floor.

As soon as we were out there she started swaying her body in the most seductive ways (after all she certainly knew how to dance from her previous job as a stripper). After a couple of minutes the music changed and slowed down to the kind of song you need to hold your dance partner close, without a moments pause she had wrapped her arms around my neck and began swaying against my now suddenly still and very aware body.

As I stood there like a gorm I was praying to god that she couldn't feel the bulge inside my jeans, but was pretty sure she could from the position her hips where in.

'Nick I saw you watching earlier' she whispered.

oh god!

'calm down its ok I don't mind'

What's that supposed to mean?She don't mind I was watching her or that I'm now incredibly aroused from her grinding against me.

As she rests her head on my shoulder I can smell the strawberry shampoo in her, it smells soooo good. My god I find even that arousing.

As I'm trying to think of something, anything that will distract me from her I feel her hands slide down my arms and onto my waist, then slip around to the small of my back.

That's it I can't take any more of this or I'm gunna explode. I release my arms from her waist and move away, as I do this I make the mistake of looking into her eyes and see the confusion and what I think is disappointment.

why is she disappointed she could have any man in this room dance with her, why is she upset that I'm leaving.

It makes me feel as if I should say something but I can't, I don't know what to say to her so I just make an escape to the bathroom. I splash water on my face to cool my burning skin down then try to talk down my erection telling it that she is my boss and colleague and she would never want this anyway.

cw pov:

Its been a long night and most of the people had already left from night shift , apart from Nick who had been stood at the bar all night. I had given in and started dancing with one of the guys from day shift.

As an upbeat song started to play I really got into it and swung my hips and arms to the music, that's when I noticed him was staring intently at my hips, he looked as if he was trying to figure something out, like when a case had him boggled and he didn't know what to do with it. I love that look on him it makes him look like a teenager again kinda goofy he looks up and goes red in the face which makes me smile a little, as if he's been caught doing something naughty.

I decide that when this songs finished I'm gunna ask him to dance with me, at least get him away from that bar, and let him know that it didn't bother me that he was watching. In fact I quite liked it that he was watching, it meant that he was looking at me which I had been hoping he would do for so long now.

As I walked over to where he was stood I could feel my pulse beginning to pick up and my heart skip a beat, as if I was about to ask my first boyfriend out. When I reached the bar he had his back to me so I tapped his shoulder, he had this look of shock on his face when he saw that I was stood there.

'come dance with me Nick' He stuttered a response but I wasn't going to take no for an answer and let him stand there all night.

So I took his hand, at which he twitched slightly, that made me smile luckily he couldn't see my face.

We danced for a couple of minutes to the same kind of upbeat songs that and been playing all night, when the song changed to a slow one.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his body stiffen against my touch.

But I wasn't bothered I needed to tell him how I felt so I gently ground my hips towards.

Oh, was that his penis?.

I do it again.

Definately and it was hard, I wonder _'_is that for me?'

That's when I whisper in his ear that I had caught him earlier his body stiffens again, I need him to understand that I didn't mind so I said exactly that then rested my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly he's moving away from me, what have I done apart from change the position of my hands, had it been what I'd said didn't he feel the same.

Was I wrong about what I'd seen, what I'd felt. I can't help but feel sad that he might not actually have been looking at me but rather some younger girl who had been dancing behind me.

As I watch him leave I feel like a prize idiot and make a dash to the ladies so no one can see how upset I am.

ns pov:

I need to get out of here. I need to go home and sort my head out, I can't do that here with all these people and music.

After drying off my face I leave the bathroom and walk straight into someone nearly knocking them to the floor.

As a knee jerk reaction I grab the person to help steady them when I see its her, and it looks as if she's been crying.

Is that my fault or has something else happened since I've been gone.'

Catherine are you ok?'

She not look at me and tries to move out of my arms.

'I'm fine I just need to go home'

'Catherine what's wrong'

'I...I... did I do or say something wrong' she stammers.

She finally looks me in the eyes and she looks heartbroken.

'no what do you mean'

'well you just left me standing there like an idiot' she sniffles. 'I (sighs) I thought you liked me, I mean you were watching me dancing and I swear I could...err feel something when we were dancing.'

Wow so she was upset about me, really upset, maybe she did like me as well.'I hoped you hadn't noticed that' I say under my breath.

'well I did and to tell the truth I liked it'

'what? you liked that I had a hard on from the way you were moving'

'well not just that but the way you were holding me close, I've been wanting you to hold me like that for so long now'

WHAT?

I can't say anything to that so I just stare at her, I don't know how long I had been thinking those words over in my head when she started to talk again.

'ok I guess its just me, god I feel stupid, excuse me I've gotta go and die now'

I let go of her arms and stare after her as she walks towards the exit. I can't let her leave I want her.

'Catherine!'

She doesn't stop

'Catherine wait!' I yell yet she still she carries on leaving and I swear I just heard her sob. I can't let her go I run after her and grab her arms, spin her round and without thinking kiss her.

cw pov:

Wow he's kissing me!

I'm kissing Nick Stokes!

I've wanted this for so long and it feels so good.

But wait is he just kissing me out of sympathy.

I need to know.

'stop!' I try to say as I push him away.

He looks confused.

'what's wrong'

'why are you kissing me? is it because you feel sorry for me?'.

'what? no it isn't I would never...Cath I feel the same as you I just didn't realise it until tonight, I didn't know what to do but I do now'

That's when he kissed me again this time more passionately and I believed what he said, I didn't want this to end but it did.

'shall we go?' Nick said

I feel as if my body is alight as soon as he said that, but also kinda nervous this was Nick after all.

'y...yeah' I manage to say.

With that he takes my hand and turns me around again to face the exit, then puts his arm around my waist and rests his hand on the small of my back.

It feels so good.

He drives us to his house, we can't go to mine because my mum is baby-sitting Lindsey and I don't want the third degree so I phone and tell her I'm getting a room at the hotel because I can't drive and will be back in the morning.

When we arrive at his place I'm starting to feel extremely nervous about what's going to happen.

He helps me out of the car and places his hand back on my back.

ns pov:

I can't believe we are gunna do this. I'm thinking as I unlock my front door and gently lead her through.

She stands waiting looking nervous but still oh so sexy as I locked the door.

'can I get you a drink?'

'erm yeah a soda?'

We walk though to the kitchen where I get two sodas from fridge. As I hand her her can my fingers brush against hers, I feel my penis start to harden again as I watch her sipping at her soda.

I can't take this anymore, I put my can down and sweep across the room and take her up in my arms and kiss her again but this time with hunger, hunger for her lips, her body, against mine.

Oops, I've made her drop her drink but I don't care now she's wrapped her arms around my neck and is pulling me closer to her.

I let my hands wander across her breasts and down her waist to her butt, which is soft and firm in her dress.

As my hands passed her breasts a little moan escaped her lips which urged me on. As my tongue brushed her lips asking for access to her mouth which she gladly permitted, I pick her up and press her against the kitchen wall while my hands slide down her legs and slowly move her dress up around her waist.

I move my lips down to her neck and again she moans, I move my hands back up to her ass and feel the sexy French knickers she's wearing, was it possible for my erection to keep getting harder? As I'm doing this she starts to unbutton my shirt, when she's done she runs her hands back up my chest, this time its my turn to groan, her touch is so soft and it feels really good.

She slides her hands up and across my shoulders and back down my arms all the while removing my shirt.

Now I'm stood there with no shirt on I decide it's time she lost her dress, seeing as though I've already hitched it up over her hips I decide to keep sliding it up and over her head. As I do I brush my thumbs over her breasts and realise she isn't wearing a bra and her nipples are erect.

After I've got the dress off and dropped it to the floor beside my shirt I take one of her breasts into my hand and gently caress the erect nipple with my tongue before nibbling it and taking the whole thing into my mouth, as I do this her body shudders and she starts to moan quietly which drives me wild.

As I continue to feel her breast and suck her nipple she removes my belt.

I can't believe this is happening.

I need her now!

I want to be inside of her, hear her moan as our bodies entwine together. I'm now just standing in my boxers and she's only wearing her knickers, which I now see are red, and her heels. I start to kiss her again and can feel the urgency in which she is kissing me back, I start to walk down the hallway towards my bedroom with her gripping her legs around my waist. I kick the door open and lay her beautiful body down onto my bed.

Man she looks so perfect lay on my bed looking at me expectantly. Her pale skin and strawberry blonde hair look perfect against my sheets. I can't take this any longer I remove my boxers and unleash my major hard on. I see her eyes widen as I unveil my erection (a good sign I think). I then lean over to my bedside table and pull out a condom and place it on the bed.

Time for her to lose her underwear, I gently place my fingers on the edge of her panties and slowly remove them all the while taking in every inch of her body.

As I get them around her ankles I look up to her face she has her head laid back on the bed with her eyes closed so I slowly finish taking off her underwear and she kicks off her heels.

Damn I wish she had kept those on!

She still has her eyes closed so I slowly slide my hands back up her legs and start to kiss the inside of her thighs this time when she moans its louder than before and from the look on her face as she looks at me I can tell she wants me as much as I want her. I reach for the condom but she beats me there and tears it open with her teeth, then slides her hands down my body and grasps my hard on fully in her hand while using the other one to place the condom on.

Oh god that feels so good!

I move up and kiss her as I slowly as I slide myself inside her, she moans and lifts her hips as if inviting me in further before wrapping her legs around my waist.

I groan as I feel her warmth wrap around my penis and slowly start thrusting inside of her, with every thrust she rocks her hips which drives me wild and makes me groan. I start to kiss her neck and jaw line till I find her lips and crush mine against hers, as I kiss her I can hear her muffled moans as our bodies rock together, every time I hear those sweet noises exit her lips I thrust a little faster until she lifts her head to my ear and nibbles it before whispering

'harder'

Oh my god that drives me insane and I plunge myself further into her and she moans really loud this time and I know I'm driving her as wild as she is me.

After a short while I look into her face and can see her biting her bottom lip and know what she's holding back.

'let go I'm nearly there too'

With that she lets out an incredible moan and her whole body shudders as she lets her orgasm free.

Once I feel her warm juices spread over me I reach my climax and groan loudly too, then I flop down onto her body careful not to put all my weight on her. I roll off of her and remove the condom before pulling her into my arms and pulling the sheets over us so that she doesn't get cold (after all she is naked, in my bed). She snuggles into my neck and whispers

'wow''

I know' I say.

Then we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. the next day

cw pov:

The bright Nevada sun is shining through my eyelids which makes me wake up, at first I don't know where I am then suddenly it hits me what happened last night. I roll over to see Nick sleeping peacefully, I smile at how cute he looks but then notice the clock just behind his head.

Oh my god is that the time its nearly noon. I need to get home. I promised Lindsey I would take her shopping, with this I jump out of bed and frantically start looking for my clothes which are spread throughout the house.

'where are you going?'

oops I had woken Nick up.

'I've gotta go I promised Lindsey I'd spend the day with her'

With that I throw my dress on, I can't find my underwear but I really need to get going so I just walk out the house and drive straighthome.

As I walk through my door I see my mother and walk straight past her saying

'sorry I woke up late you can go now but thanks for last night I owe you'

'yes you do'

Something about her tone tells me its best to stay out her way so I go straight to my bedroom and into the en suite. I quickly undress and jump in the shower.

This gives me time to think over the nights events.

I smile whenever I think of the way his touch felt against my skin and how he managed to please me so easily, he really was a fantastic lover. I had always wondered what Nick was like in bed and boy did he exceed everything I imagined.

But then more thoughts, disappointing thoughts, entered my head. What is this going to do to our friendship, never mind work its against lab policies to get involved with a member of the same team.

These thoughts upset me as I wonder if Nick is thinking the same.

After a while I get out of the shower and wrap a big fluffy towel around my body and walk out into my bedroom to see that my mother is sat on my bed looking at me suspicious

'so?'

'so what?'

'who is he'

oh no she knows.

'I don't know what you mean' thats right play dumb.

'oh don't play me like a fool Catherine I was young once'

'I'm not talking about this'

'just tell me you were safe'

'oh god!'

'Catherine you may be an adult now but that doesn't mean I have to stop worrying about these things, I just want to make sure you used protection'

'yes ok yes we did! now please leave me alone'

'ok, I'll see you tomorrow'

With that she left me standing there in complete shock, how did she know.

That's when I noticed Lindsey smiling at me from the hallway.

'what?'

'you look different' she simply states.

'do I?'

'yeah like your glowing'

'hmm' was my witty response.

'maybe its down to this mystery man you and Nan were talking about'

oh no not her too.

'look Lindsey I don't know what you heard but...'

'I heard that you had sex with a man last night'

I cringe at this my sixteen year old daughter talking about sex.

'look Lindsey it was nothing'

'really is that why you looked like you were walking on air when you came in'

'can we drop this please'

'fine but mom don't let him get away, if he makes you this happy I'm ok with it'

By now I was dressed and ready to go, so off we went for a day of shopping and more probing about who the guy was.

ns pov:

All day while I was going around my business I kept thinking of how she had run out on me this morning and what it meant. I know she had to get home to Lindsey but she hadn't even said goodbye or looked me in the eye, was she regretting last night, I hope not.

By the time my shift started I had started to think she didn't really want me but just some human contact and I was the one there at the time.

As I walk into the break room to get my orders off Gil and a cup of coffee I see her sitting at the table, she looks up briefly before looking at the floor and I swear she was blushing. Grissom starts to hand out assignments and puts me and Catherine on the same case, I glance over to her and she shifts in her seat then gets up and says

'ok lets go'

So I follow her out into the corridor, she still hasn't looked at me. I come up close behind her and feel her body tense.

'Catherine' I whisper in her ear.

'can we talk'

'what about'

'well you know what happened last night'

'not here'

With that she saunters off.

We drive to the scene and process it in silence apart from every now and then when we need to discuss something about the case.

Later back at the lab I decide to visit her in her office because we really need to talk, as I walk in she looks up then says

'is everything ok?'

'no'

I turn and close the blinds and lock the door, this should be done in private.

'Cath we really need to talk about this'

Again she looks at the floor.

'I...I don't know what to say, last night was amazing but come on we work together how can it work'

'is that how you feel Cath or how you think you should feel because last night I got the impression it was more than just sex to you'

'it was Nick'

'didn't seem like it this morning, you wouldn't look at me and you practically ran out the door'

'I was late for Lindsey...'

'I know that but you could've said goodbye and like I said look me in the eye'

'truth is I was embarrassed'

'what?'

She was blushing and looked at the floor again.

'you saw me naked' she simply stated.

'so you saw me naked too and you have nothing to be ashamed of your body is fantastic.'

I start to walk to where she's sat and pull her chair back, crouch in front of her and lift her chin so that she's looking me dead in the eyes.

'if you knew how I felt the moment I saw you naked you wouldn't be worrying'

'its not just that, I can't believe I'm saying this but...no one has ever made me feel like that let alone made me (laughs nervously) make that much noise.'

I wasn't expecting that.

'if your worried about the noises you made I found them incredibly arousing, in fact just thinking about it...'

I grab her wrist and rest her hand against my crotch where I have a raging hard on.

'oh' she breaths

But she doesn't remove her hand I lean in to kiss.

She kisses me back slow at first, as if she's unsure but then with more passion and hunger. Finally she removes her hand and places it around my neck along with her other one. As I plunge my tongue into her mouth she moans quietly, I brush my hands up her sides and start to undo the blouse that she's wearing at first she lets me then sighs and pushes them away.

'we can't do this here, we could get caught.' she say a little breathless.

'don't worry I've locked the door'

'well that solves one problem but my office isn't exactly soundproof'

She begins to button her blouse back up.

'right' I chuckle.

She playfully slaps me on the shoulder then stands up and says

'I'll see you later'

'ok, you promise

''I promise and Nicky thank you'

'what for?'

'for a fantastic night and everything else'

'it was my pleasure'

I flash her a cheeky grin before turning unlocking the door and leaving.

As I finish up my shift I can't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing Catherine again.

Hopefully she will still feel the same. I walk out of the lab towards my car and see her leaning against the drivers side door. Wow see looks amazing even after a day at work.


End file.
